


The Royal Treatment

by kaleidoscopes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopes/pseuds/kaleidoscopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A half a year after disbanding the Inquisition, Inquisitor Moira Lavellan is still entertaining nobles at Skyhold. She's dreading the arrival of the King of Ferelden, wanting to instead stay locked up in her room. Maybe getting a bit of the royal treatment will be enough to lift her out of her depression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had a stack of reports from my advisors to read, and mission reports to finish, but as I sat at the ornate desk in my room, I felt the desire to do nothing at all. I knew I had things to do, but I couldn’t find the energy or motivation. I fiddled with the small wooden carvings of halla that Blackwall had made for me, galloping them across my desk. “Run little halla, there’s a dragon coming for you!” I said as I picked up the carving of the dragon, made in memory of the first dragon I had ever killed, and swooped her in over the unsuspecting halla.

“Mistress Lavellan…” I hadn’t heard Josephine enter my room. I looked up sheepishly, ceasing my wooden battle. “Ahem. Josephine. What-what can I do for you?” I could feel my face flushing red, although in all honesty, this wasn’t the strangest thing Josie had caught me doing.

“I came to go over the preparations for the King’s arrival to Skyhold, but if you’d rather I come back later…?”

“No Josie, now is fine. Really. I was just…” What exactly was I doing? I cleared off space on my desk as Josephine pulled a chair up, setting down a large stack of papers.

“Now, the king will arrive in two weeks, and is staying for five days. The first day has been reserved for a tour of the fortress and the grounds, as well as giving him any time he might need to rest after his long journey...”

As Josephine went over her meticulous plans, I let my mind wander. It had been over two years since the defeat of Corypheus; I was shocked at how many visiting nobles and dignitaries we still had visiting Skyhold. But the King of Ferelden, this was a major event, one that Josie had been planning for months. We had met only briefly a few years ago, in Redcliffe, and even that was less of a meeting a more two people being in the same room. So much had changed since then, I could barely remember the woman that I had been.

“...the third night shall be a dinner, and the fourth night a grand ball, and then the fifth day will be free for whatever His Highness wishes to do.”

“Wait, did you say ball? As in fancypants, dressing up and dancing kind of ball?”

“Moira, were you listening to nothing I said?” Josephine asked with a touch of exasperation.

“No, I was listening.” This was a lie. “Tours, resting, and then a ball. A ball, Josie, really? Do we have to?” I whined. Josephine gave me her sternest look. Which, for such a kind-hearted and patient woman, was quite intimidating. I suspected she learned from Leliana.

“It simply won’t do.” I declared. “I haven’t a thing to wear. And if you think I’m wearing my dress uniform again, you’re sadly mistaken.”

“Oh, don’t you worry about your dresses, there is a selection being shipped to us for you to pick from. Vivienne has taken care of everything for you!” She gave me her brightest smile, knowing she had outwitted me. “Now, let’s go over the menus…”

Over an hour later, she finally left, satisfied in her preparations. I trusted Josie to take care of everything. In truth, all I had to do was show up. And try not to act a fool in front of the king. I fell onto my bed, burying my head in the downy pillows. I was in no mood for a ball now, and I was certain I wouldn’t be in the mood for a ball two weeks from now. Sighing, I tried to remember the last time I felt in the mood to do anything. I wondered why the king was interested now, since he couldn’t even be bothered to show up to the Exalted Council himself. I gasped as I felt a twinge of pain in my left hand. I had talked to the healers and Bull, who all said that feeling pain in my missing limb was completely natural. I wondered with a touch of bitterness if he was coming to gawk at the maimed former Inquisitor. There was a knock at my door, but I couldn’t find the energy to get up out of bed. I wanted to be left alone with my despair. _Pathetic_.

“You’re not pathetic, you’re just unwell.” Cole’s soft voice came from the top of the steps.

“Cole, what are you doing here?”

“I felt your hurt and came to help.” As he stepped closer to the bed, I propped myself up on my pillows and gestured for him to sit.

“No Cole, I meant what are you doing back at Skyhold? I thought you were going travelling with Maryden.”

“Oh, we’ve come back for a bit. Josephine sent a letter, something about needing Maryden for a ball. Are we having a ball?”

“Yes, unfortunately, we are having a ball.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been here to help with your hurt. You can deal with the hurt in your hand, but the hurt in your heart is stronger.” At this I started cry, uncorking all the emotions I had kept bottled up. Cole moved to be nearer to me, stroking my hair and humming the same tune my mother used to sing to me as a child. I had thought that I was over Solas, but seeing him again after so long only reopened the old wounds that he left. Coupled with the loss of my arm, and the mark with it, and the disbanding of the Inquisition, I was a mess. I didn’t know how to move on with my life.

* * *

 

I was holed up in my room, trying to stay out of the way of the flurry of activity happening around Skyhold when Vivienne barged into my room with a perfunctory knock.

“Oh, my darling, it is good to see you.” she said with a warm smile. “Come on, bring them up” she said to someone at the base of the stairs.

“It’s good to see you too Vivienne, you’re looking well. But what is all of this?” I asked as two men carried in a stack on large boxes, setting them on the floor before retreating back out.

“Your dresses, darling. For the ball. Now, I’ve picked out a selection I think would look splendid on you. You’ll be the belle of the ball for sure. Let me do my magic and you won’t be able to keep suitors off of you.”

“I’m not- I’m not looking for suitors. This is just supposed to be about meeting the King of Ferelden.”

“Who is a very eligible bachelor…And quite handsome too.”

She smiled at me as she unwrapped the first box and showed me the gown inside. “No.” I said, dismissing it. While it was very fine, yellow just wasn’t my color… This went on for some time, her proudly presenting the gowns and me dismissing them.

“Okay my dear, I’ve saved the best for last. I’m sure you won’t be able to find anything wrong with these," she said with a touch of irritation. She unwrapped the final two boxes, which contained a dress of pink and cream colored satin, and a fluffy, deep green dress covered in accents of gold. I had to give it to Orlais, they knew how to make a dress.

“They’re beautiful.” I said, in awe.

“They are, aren’t they? I had them made special for you. The green one is by a much sought after Dalish designer, which I thought you would appreciate.”

“Thank you, Vivienne. Really, thank you.”

“You’re most welcome my dear. Now, would you like to try them on?”

* * *

 

When I woke the morning of the king’s arrival, I wasn’t alone in my bed. _I’m not alone,,,?_

“Creators! Sera, what are you doing?!”

“Waiting for you to wake up, sleepyhead. By the way, you still snore.”

“Nice to see you too Sera,” I said, smiling at my friend.

“I have come to get her ladyship ready to meeting the dashing prince. Or king. Whatever.” She led me into the small wash closet off to the side of my room, where the tub was already full and the warming runes activated. Adding a dash of fragrant oils, I disrobed and lowered myself into the tub. Sera sat behind me on a small stool to wash my hair, something we would do after the loss of my arm. Now, I could mostly do it on my own. Despite her rough exterior and her dislike for “elfy” elves, we had become great friends.

“Do you know anything about him? The king, I mean,” I asked, hoping for a little dirt.

“As a Jenny, there’s nothing. Guy’s good to his people. But I do remember him, helping save Denerim and all that when I was a kid.”

“Really? He’s such a great guy that even _you_ don’t have anything on him?” I was skeptical.

“Really, Inky, there’s nothing,” she said, sluicing water over my head. 

“I told you, you need to come up with a new nickname. That one’s a bit out of date.”

“This all goes well, maybe I’ll be calling you queenie. Now, up you get,” she said, handing me my robe. Sitting on my bed, legs crossed, she combed out my tangle of red waves while updating me on Red Jenny business. I had meant to get out there with her, before I went from dual-wielding to single wielding. Maybe some day. _It’s not like I have anything better to do,_ I thought to myself.

“There. Anyone ever told you you clean up pretty nice?”

“Well, there was Duchess Florianne, but she turned out to be evil, so I don’t think that counts…”

“I’m off to see my Widdle. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?” As she left, I grabbed the small mirror off my bedside table, inspecting her handiwork. I stared at my reflection for a long while, tracing the lines where my vallaslin used to be. Even knowing what it meant, I still miss it, because it was a part of me. It seemed that’s what my relationship with Solas boiled down to, all take and no give. I had often thought about reapplying my vallaslin, especially since I technically was a slave to Mythal.

I could hear the bells in the courtyard ringing to herald the king’s arrival, but found myself frozen to my bed, unable to move. _Everything will be fine_ , I told myself. _There’s nothing to worry about. This could even turn out to be fun. You love fun,_ my brain tempted me.

“Moira!” Josephine shouted from the top of the stairs, startling me out of my internal conversation. She marched over and grabbed me by the hand, pulling me up and across the room and down the stairs. “The king will be arriving any moment now, you must be present to greet him.”

“Okay, okay, I was coming. And ow, by the way.” She held tightly onto my hand as if I would bolt at any moment. Which was, okay, fair.

As the king stepped from his carriage I could feel my jaw drop. _Was he always this handsome? I don’t remember him being this handsome._ I could see Josephine’s smug look from the corner of my eye. “My lady,” he said approaching me, “Thank you for welcoming me to your home.” At this he took hold of my hand and placed a light kiss on it. I was struck by how warm his lips were. Wonder how they would feel on mine.

“The honor is mine, your Highness. I hope you find Skyhold and it’s amenities to your liking.” I was glad of Josephine’s etiquette lessons. “If you’d like, I’ll have someone show you to your quarters…?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to move around. Carriages get cramped after a while, you know?”

“A tour of Skyhold then? By which time dinner should be ready.”

“Yes, that would be lovely. But first, a gift for you.” he said, walking back to his carriage and picking up a small box, setting it down at her feet.

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have.” I said, kneeling down beside the box. Opening the lid, I found the cutest sight- a small mabari puppy, perhaps only recently weaned. “Aren’t you just the most adorable thing?” I said to it, picking it up.

“Do you like her? I hope you like her. If not, it’s okay, I won’t be offended if you don’t want her. There was just a litter that had been born from mine, and I thought you would appreciate it…” he trailed off slightly. He was cute when he rambled.

“Like her? I love her.” I said hugging the mabari up to my chest. “Would you like that tour now your Highness?”

“Please, call me Alistair. I insist.” he said with a boyish smile that made my stomach flutter. The mabari slept soundly in my arms as I showed Alistair around Skyhold. As he stood on the ramparts enjoying the view of the mountains, I stood on the ramparts enjoying my view of him. He had a boyish face with an easy smile and a smattering of freckles, with just a hint of stubble along his jaw. His profile was amazing, with his strong, straight nose. His strawberry blond hair stuck up slightly in the front, which I found to be adorable. It was longer than I remembered it, curling a bit around his ears. His body still looked to be muscular from his time as a Warden. Catching me looking at him, he blushed deeply. Which in turn made me blush at getting caught staring.

“Where to next, my lady?” he asked me.

“Please, call me Moira.” I said. “Dinner should be ready soon, if you would like to go back to your chambers. I mean- I could have someone show you to your chambers.” Damn it, this was supposed to be about _not_ making a fool of myself in front of him. He quirked one eyebrow up at my comment about going to his chambers, and I felt my face flush more at the thought of possibly joining him there. _Creators, he’s just so handsome._

* * *

 

That night after dinner I curled up in bed and thought about the king. Far from being the stern man I remembered from several years ago, he was in actuality a charming, if a little goofy, man full of witty conversations and funny observations. His glances from across the dinner table, smile lighting up his amber eyes, made my heart flutter. He seemed genuinely appreciative of my company, which delighted me. I had been the Inquisitor so long that it was refreshing to be just Moira again. Slipping my hand up past the hem of my night dress, I found my smalls already damp. It had been a long time since I had felt such a desire for anyone. My hips bucked up to meet my hand and I let out a light groan. It had certainly been a long time since I’ve done this. I swiped my finger across my folds, collecting the moisture there, before circling my fingertips around my clit. Frustrated, I tried to imagine how best to get myself off with only one hand at my disposal, before bunching up one of my downy pillows, straddling it to put pressure on my aching clit. I then slipped a finger in from behind, then two, rubbing up against my walls. I moaned as imagined this was Alistair fucking me from behind, perhaps even pulling my hair back or slapping my ass. I rocked against the pillow as I pumped my fingers in and out of my cunt, my sensitive nipples rubbing against the pillow. I was so worked up it didn’t take me long to come, walls tightening around my fingers as I rode out my high.

_Creators, now I wanted the real thing._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, but the next one is a doozy.

The next morning I awoke, content and well rested for the first time in years. My dreams were a jumbled up mess of Alistair in various stages of undress. I threw the covers off and stretched out my body. Padding over to the wash basin, I splashed water on myself to fully wake up. Out of the corner of my eye I spied a box on my desk that I hadn’t noticed the night before. Wrapped neatly in pure white paper, the note on top was affixed with the seal of the Divine. A gift from Leliana then. _I thought these would look lovely with your dress, enjoy the ball. Wish I could be there. Give my love to Alistair for me, and tell him that I’m sorry I couldn’t get away to see him again._ Inside the box were a pair of dainty golden slippers adorned with small pearls.

There was a small whine from beside me, and looking down I saw the adorable face of my new pet. “You want attention, girl? Is that what you need?” She whined back in response, and I sat on the floor to pet her. “You need a name, don’t you girl? How about...Magda?” She gave a happy looking shake of her tail, so Magda it was.

Breakfast was to be taken out in the garden, so I brought Magda along so she could get some fresh air. She padded along beside me, sniffing everything she passed, and occasionally barking at Orlesian nobles like any good Ferelden.

“My lady. Sorry, Moira. Good morning.” Alistair arose as I approached the table and pulled out my chair. _Such a gentleman too,_ I thought to myself.

“Good morning to you as well. I trust you slept well last night?” I asked him. His cheeks reddened slightly at my question and I wondered why.

“Y-yes, quite well.” Well...this was awkward. I couldn’t help but think of the places my imagination had taken me last night. We were saved more awkwardness by the staff bringing out breakfast. I piled my plate with food and dug in.

“I do like a woman who knows how to eat,” Alistair said as he watched me stuffing my face with flat cakes with jam. My face flushed as I looked up at him wide-eyed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you self-conscious.”

“No, it’s okay. Living with my clan, we ate when we could find food. Old habits, you know?”

“Can you tell me about them? Your clan, I mean. I’ve known very few Dalish, and they weren’t very friendly towards humans.” Pouring myself another cup of tea, I began to tell him about my clan.

“Clan Lavellan actually did a lot of trade with humans, so I was quite familiar with them, and naturally curious. That’s why I was sent to the Conclave.” At this I trailed off slightly. I had often wondered how different my life would be if I hadn’t been chosen to go to the Conclave.

“Where did you grow up?” he asked me.

“Mostly around the north of the Free Marches. We were always travelling, and didn’t stay in one place for long. I think the longest we stayed in one place was near Starkhaven. I remember the accents intriguing me.” He laughed at this, a sweet, warm laugh that made me smile widely in return. It felt good to smile and laugh again.

“What about you? Where did you grow up?” I asked him. I genuinely didn’t know much about him. “Redcliffe. I grew up in Redcliffe, raised by Arl Eamon. You met his younger brother, Teagan.”

“Oh, Teagan...how could I forget the man that practically called me a menace to society?”

“Ah, yes. I must apologize for that. By all accounts, he went too far at the Council.”

“Think nothing of it. I’ve got thicker skin than you might realize. But please, go on. I want to hear about your life.”

“So you want the whole Alistair sob story, huh? Well, alright.” He told me of his wretched childhood. Unloved, sleeping in kennels, being given to the Chantry and his training as a templar. But when he spoke of life as a Grey Warden, his face lit up and his voice filled with pride. He told me about the Fifth Blight, about travelling with the Hero of Ferelden as one of her companions.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you, I received a letter from Leliana, she gives her love and is sorry she couldn’t come to see you.”

“Ah, how is _Divine Victoria_ doing these days?” he asked with a wry smile.

“I haven’t seen her since the end of the Exalted Council,” I explained, “but in her letters, she seems happy. I miss her still, she was a good friend, but everyone needs her attention now.”

“Has she sent you a nug yet?” he asked.

“Oh, of course! Everyone who’s anyone receives a nug from the Divine!” I half joked. She had in fact sent me a nug, who I named Nora. The staff had come to take away our empty plates while we were talking, and I hadn’t even noticed, as deep into the conversation as I was. We sat in the garden, talking about everything and sometimes nothing at all for several hours. He had an animated face and hands that would move about as he talked. I couldn’t help but notice that he had long fingered hands, and imagined how they would feel on my body.

“Lady Moira.” I hadn’t heard Josephine approach.

“Josie! Is something wrong?” I asked, concern in my voice.

“No, no, my lady. I was just checking to see if you two needed anything. And to inform you that dinner will be served in two hours. I’ll take my leave now.” Turning to Alistair, she curtsied slightly. I sat back down under the gazebo with Alistair as she left through the door on the other side of the garden.

“My lady, if I may…” he said, holding out a small white rose tipped with red. I blushed deeply and there was a tremble to my hand as I took it from him. I hadn’t expected such an act from him, and wasn’t used to romantic gestures.

“Will you help me put it in my hair?” I asked him. “Of course. It will look lovely.” He took the rose as I turned my back to him so he could slide the rose in, weaving the stem into my loose braid. His hand lightly brushed up against my neck as he pulled away, and I shivered lightly.

“Thank you,” I said, turning back to face him, “Some things are just harder to do with just one hand”

“Can I ask about that? I mean, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” he rambled with a touch of nervousness, like he was afraid of offending me.

“No, it’s alright. It wasn’t some grand battle or anything. Just when the mark I used to close the rifts was removed, the arm was already too far damaged to save. So it had to go.” I felt oddly comfortable telling him this, as I didn’t usually talk about the loss of my arm. “It doesn’t hurt much anymore now that it’s healed. Although sometimes I get pains, or I imagine pains, I’m not sure which.”

“I’m sorry. To go through all that you have, saving the world countless times over, and then that’s how you’re rewarded...I’m just sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault. It’s just the hand I was dealt, no pun intended.” We laughed at this, and I watched the corners of his eyes crinkle.

* * *

 

The morning of the ball was all about preparation. For the first time in possibly my whole life, I was excited by the prospect of putting on a fancy gown and dancing the night away with a handsome man. Now if only someone could teach me how to actually dance…

“You look all happy like,” Sera said as she sat behind me washing my hair, fingernails gently rubbing my scalp so that I shivered.

“I am all happy like.” For the first time in years, that wasn’t a lie. I was genuinely happy from my time spent with Alistair, like a heavy burden had been lifted from my heart.

“So, think you’ll get a little somethin’ somethin’ tonight?” Even from my vantage point, I could see her make a crude hand gesture.

“SERA!” I exclaimed, shocked.

“What? I see the way he looks at you, and let’s face it, you need to get you some, ladyfriend. And you deserve to be happy, yeah?”

“Thank you Sera. That means a lot. I know you don't usually approve of my men...”

After she left I spend a long time staring at my face in the mirror, wondering if Alistair liked what he saw when he looked at me. The most Solas had ever said in regards to my features was that “they were pleasing,” which is not quite the thing most women want to hear. Ours was always a relationship of the mind, and not the body, and the revelation of his true identity helped put that into context. I took a bit of the black kohl that Dorian had sent to me and smudged it around my hazel eyes. It made me look sultry and I made a come hither face in the mirror, giggling to myself at the ridiculousness of it. Sultry was apparently a look I couldn’t pull off.

Josephine came to help me finish getting dressed and pin up my hair. The dress that I had chosen for that night was the forest green one with gold accents, like ivy climbing up the skirts. The layers of the skirts were light and diaphanous, and settled around my legs like clouds. It made me feel beautiful. I gave an experimental twirl and it swished around me before lightly floating back down.

“You look so beautiful Moira,” Josephine looked as though she wanted to cry, “Are you ready? You’re going to be late for your own ball.” Placing the light gold slippers on my feet, I took a deep breath and we made our way downstairs. I was transfixed by the changes Josephine had made to the main hall. Sconces and chandeliers shone with golden light that reflected off of every surface. The band had been set up on the dias where my throne normally sat. Waiters circled the room refreshing drinks, and the guests were already laughing and dancing with gaiety.

I found Alistair in the crowd right away. He was standing off to the side looking uncomfortable and sipping his drink. Dressed in a supple looking, almost golden leather trimmed with white fur, he looked unbelievably handsome. Women flocked around him, but he payed them no mind, except to decline their dances. His eyes caught mine from across the room and his face lit up. Putting his drink down on a passing empty tray, he started to make his way over to me. We met in the middle of the crowd, smiling at one another.

“You-you look incredible, my lady,” he said to me, “will you do me the honor of having this dance?”

“I feel I should warn you, I don’t know how to dance.”

“Neither can I,” he laughed, “but I’m sure we can make something up.” He took my hand and we tried our best to follow the beat of the band and the moves of the other dancers, apologizing when we stepped on each other’s feet. The band started to play something slower, and he gave me a questioning glance before tightening his grasp on my waist and pulling me closer. The closeness and heat of his body felt incredible, and I was suddenly aware of how muscular he felt under all that leather. When the song ended and the band struck up a jauntier tune, he hesitated, still holding me close. It was if the other dancers weren’t even there, and it was just us two. At this close distance I could see the golden flecks in his eyes, and the brushing of freckles across the bridge of his strong nose. I could see a small scar on his cheek and I want to run my fingers over it. He laughed, cheeks flushing as he looked away. I gave a small yelp of surprise as he picked me up and seamlessly re-joined the other dancers, twirling me around as if I weighed nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I laughed as he finished twirling me around the dance floor. I could feel my face flush from the closeness of his body and the heat of the room. 

“I could use some air. Would you care to join me?” I asked him, leaning in close to be heard over the music. 

“Oh, Maker, yes. I would love that.” Seeing no way through the heavy crowd without pushing through them and causing a scene, I threw caution and propriety to the wind and made a beeline for my chamber door, leading him by the hand. Magda gave a small woof from the top of the stairs, and Alistair bent down to scratch her behind the ears as I made my way to my desk. Finding the bottle I was looking for, I grabbed two glasses and poured out a helping of whiskey for us both. Looking up, I found him standing at my desk, wooden halla in hand. 

“I play with them when I supposed to do work.” I explained to him, handing him his glass before clinking mine against it. He laughed at my comment, and the sound made me feel even warmer than I had before and my heart beat against my chest. 

Heading out onto the balcony, we enjoyed our drinks in silence, admiring the view and the almost too cool air. I found myself stepping closer to the heat of his body. Setting my glass down, I laid my hand on the railing to steady myself. 

“You look beautiful tonight. I just wanted to tell you that. In case no one else had. Although I’m sure someone has.” He smiled at me, that relaxed, boyish smile, and took my hand, pulling me closer. “And, if you don’t mind, I’m going to kiss you now.” he said before leaning down and placed a kiss on my mouth.

I didn’t mind at all, and made a small pleased noise against his mouth. His lips were full and soft and felt incredible against mine. In truth I had been dreaming of this since the moment he first stepped out of his carriage and smiled at me. I could feel his tongue flit against the seam of my mouth, and I opened my lips to let him in. Our tongues did their own dance now, rolling against each other. Parting for air, I could feel his broad smile against my mouth and his hand at my back, pulling me closer to him. He let go of the hand he was holding, allowing me to reach up and touch him. Fisting my hand in his hair, I pulled him down for another kiss. Less exploratory this time, it was more passionate, like we both knew exactly what we wanted now. 

“You’re freezing,” he said as I shivered, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was a bit busy…” I said as I stroked the side of his face. 

“Let’s go inside and sit and…”

“Kiss like horny teenagers some more?” I suggested playfully. 

“Yes, exactly.” he said, placing a small peck on my lips before leading me over to the couch. He wrapped one arm around me, hand moving up and down my bare back in slow circles before reaching up and unpinning my hair, letting it fall down. The other he cupped my face with, tracing the line of my cheekbones with his thumb before leaning in for another deep, passionate kiss. Moaning lightly into his mouth and feeling bold, I reached down to pull up my skirts so that I could straddle his legs. He immediately moved his hand from my back down to cup my ass, kneading it lightly. His other hand he wrapped in my hair, using it to pull my head back so that he could kiss my neck, lightly nipping at my skin before running his tongue over those spots to sooth them. 

“Maker, you are beautiful.” he said as he pulled back to look at me. In the dim candle light I could see his pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed. In response I rolled my hips and he groaned brokenly as I rubbed against his bulging erection. 

“Take me to bed.” I said in between light kisses. 

“Whatever my lady commands.”

“Be careful, I’ll hold you to that.”

“I’m counting on it.” he said cheekily. 

I gasped as he stood up in one smooth motion, with me still in his arms. He placed me lightly on the bed before sitting down and removing his jacket and boots. I ran my hand up his muscled back, lightly scratching him with the tips of my nails and I felt him shudder. He turned suddenly, laying his body over mine and capturing my lips in a bruising kiss that left me breathless. 

“Can I touch you?” he asked. 

“I’ll be extremely upset if you don’t” I replied. He smiled at me before running his hand down my neck to my chest, cupping my breasts in turn and pinching my erect nipples. He pushed the sleeves of my dress down and I raised up so he could unclasp my breast band and slide it off. He dipped his head down to take one nipple into his mouth, and then the other, alternating between the two while kneading at my breasts. He had one of his legs between mine, rubbing his thigh against my center. I wondered if he could feel how wet I was. Placing a quick kiss on my lips, he started to crawl his way down my body. I shuddered with anticipation as he reached the apex of my thighs. Reaching under my diaphanous skirts, I could see the surprise written on his face as he discovered my lack of small clothes. 

“What a naughty, naughty girl…” he said with a chuckle, before hiking my legs up and placing them on his shoulders. Ducking his head down, he began by delivering small kisses and nips around my sex, not touching me yet, just getting me worked up. When he finally swiped his tongue up my slit I let out a low moan, grasping at the sheets with my hand. He lapped eagerly at my folds, moaning as he did so, as if he was enjoying this as much as I was. When he found my clit and lightly sucked on it, I yelped and bucked my hips up to meet his mouth. 

I felt him snake his hand up my leg, cupping me as he looked up, eyes heavily lidded and mouth glistening with my juices. “You taste so, so good,” he said huskily, “and you’re so wet for me.” I could feel his fingers circling my entrance. He looked at me with a questioning glance and I nodded. I gasped as he slid one finger in, then two, pumping them in and out. He ducked his head back down to circle my clit with his tongue as he moved his long fingers in me. I was throbbing with desire and my legs had started to shake around his head. 

“D-don’t stop, Alistair. I’m so close.” I said with a whine. 

“Come for me Moira. I want to hear you scream.” With this he curled his fingers, hitting that spot inside of me. 

“ALISTAIR! Yes, oh Creators, yes!” I came with a shout, walls clenching around his fingers. 

He crawled his way back up my body before capturing my mouth in a kiss, and I could taste myself on him. He held me as I came down from my high, murmuring in my ear and nibbling on the sensitive tips. I could feel his erection through his pants though, and moved my hand down to lightly cup him. 

“Maker’s breath, woman- what you do to me…” he groaned. 

“Clothes. Off. Now.” He complied immediately, pulling off his undershirt, then beginning to unbutton his pants while I slipped out of my dress and light slip, leaving me completely bare in front of him. He faltered and licked his lips as his eyes raked across my fully naked body. He was utterly captivated and I felt a heady rush at holding such sway over such a powerful man. He stood up to slip off his pants, and then I was the one transfixed. His years on the throne hadn’t lessened his warrior’s physique in the slightest. He was all lean, hard muscle, with a dusting of reddish gold hair across his chest and trailing down to- oh my. I could feel my mouth fall open at the sight of him. 

He was still looking at me with adoration in his eyes as he crawled back into my bed. “You are so beautiful. I mean it, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” I blushed at his words, pulling him in for another kiss. Covering my body with his, I could feel his cock twitch in between us. “What do you want?” he asked me. 

“Alistair, I want you. I want you to fuck me.” He sucked in a small gasp of air at my words. Kissing me with breathtaking passion, I could feel him lining his sizeable cock up to my entrance before beginning to slide in. I gasped at his size and he immediately stopped his movement. I nodded at him to continue, not wanting this to stop. Rolling his hips forward, he groaned as he seated himself fully in me. Continuing to pump in and out of me, he grasped one of my heavy breasts in his hand before leaning his head down to lick at my budded nipple. When he released it, he blew air on the wet flesh, making me shiver and moan. 

“You feel so good Moira. So damn good.” he said as he grabbed my hips to pull me closer to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This new angle led to him hitting that spot inside of me with each thrust, and it felt so good I was nearly sobbing with pleasure. I could feel the muscles in his ass flexing as he pounded into me and I grasped at his muscular back. 

“Yes, Alistair, don’t stop. Faster.” I could feel his hips stutter and knew he was close. I reached my hand down between us to rub circles around my clit and squealed, biting my lip to keep quiet.

“No, don’t, I want to hear you. Let me hear those beautiful noises you make.”

“I’m so close, Alistair. So close.” I sobbed out. 

“Then come with me, love.” he said as he doubled his pace, slamming into me harder than before. I let out a drawn out, high pitched moan as I came, and heard his stuttering grunt as my walls tightened around him and he found his release. 

He pulled out and collapsed next to me. We looked each other in the eye and started to giggle, which soon turned into roars of laughter. 

“Andraste and her tits, Alistair! That was incredible.” He nodded with a glazed expression on his face, like he couldn’t quite believe what had just happened. 

“Do you need anything?” he asked me quietly, wrapping his arms around me in a tight embrace.

“No, you’re all I need.” 

We could deal with the rest in the morning, but for now I just snuggled my head to his chest and let my eyes close.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up still curled around Alistair, our legs tangled up together. My eyes shot open. _Oh creators, I have the King of Ferelden in my bed, and everyone probably knows,_  I thought to myself.

“Good morning sunshine,” he whispered with a languid, sleep roughened voice. Despite my panic I couldn’t help but smile up at him.

“Sleep well?” I asked.

“The best I have in...well, possibly ever,” he said, placing a kiss to my temple. I raised up and he whined at me.

“I was just going to get the bath ready. We can’t go down there looking like this.” I could feel the dried sweat on my skin, and his seed still on my thighs.

“Oh. Okay then. I guess that’s acceptable. Smart thinking,” he said with a brisk nod.

I smiled brightly at him before padding into the wash closet. I could feel his eyes on my ass and I let my hips sway, tossing a look over my shoulder. He groaned and thumped his head back onto the headboard. I activated the warming runes on the large tub and walked back to the bed while the water heated.

Straddling his hips, I leaned in to kiss him, lightly at first and then with deeper passion. I grazed his lower lip with my teeth and he let out a gentle moan. The sounds of pleasure that he made turned me on, and I found myself already getting wet.

“Bath time, my dear?” I asked him, rolling my hips slightly. He grabbed ahold of me, swinging his legs off the side of the bed before picking me up and carrying me to the tub. I put a few drops of royal elfroot extract into the water to help ease our aching muscles. The tub was just large enough to accommodate his large frame. I eased my body into the warm water, sighing as I leaned up against his muscular chest. He grabbed the bar of soap from the side of the tub, rubbing it along my arms, over my heavy breasts, and then moving down lower to rub it between my legs. I sighed raggedly as I bucked my hips up towards him and he chuckled at my eagerness. He sucked and nibbled at my neck as he swirled the soap around between my legs.

“Touch me. Please, Alistair, touch me.” He kneaded my breasts with one hand as he brushed through the curls between my legs with the other. When he finally circled my clit I gasped and sighed, rolling my hips up to meet his hand. He propped my ass up on one of his strong thighs for better access as he slid two fingers into my entrance, pumping and scissoring them, the heel of his palm rubbing against my clit. He knew exactly how to touch me, and brought me to the brink faster than I expected. I was already panting, rolling my hips rhythmically.

“Come for me Moira.” he whispered into my ear as he bit the tip gently as he curled his fingers inside of me. I couldn’t hold back my shouts of pleasure and if I had any shame at this point I would have worried about the whole of Skyhold hearing me. He murmured in my ear as he sluiced the warm water over my body to remove the soap while I came down from my incredible high. I stood up to grab a towel for my hair, but my legs were still wobbly, so I stayed on my knees.

“Here, let me.” He stood up and grabbed the towel for me before proceeding to dry out my waves. I ran my hand up his muscular leg before wrapping my small hand around his cock, giving it an experimental pump. He moaned, hips bucking into my hand. I raised my eyes to look up at him as I took him into my mouth, bobbing my head to take in more of him. I swirled my tongue around his tip, lapping up his leaking fluid. The muscles in his stomach clenched as I looked up at him.

“Oh...Moira! Yes, love, just like that.” He had his hands fisted in my hair as he gently fucked my mouth, careful not to hurt me. I reached up to cup his balls, rolling them in my hand as I continued to suck. I felt his balls twitch and knew he was close, so I pumped him with my hand as a swirled my tongue around his tip

“Moira! I’m going to-” he ground out. I gently flicked my tongue against his underside and he came with a shout, shooting his seed into my mouth and I drank it down. I gazed up at him as he came to his senses.

“Maker’s breath Moira…” he said with a ragged sigh as he sat back down in the tub. I giggled and straddled him for another kiss, running my hand through his hair. His cock twitched against my inner thigh and I let out a shocked gasp.

“I, um, yeah...Warden stamina. Sorry.” he said sheepishly, eyes cast down.

“Sorry for what?” I asked. “Sorry you can pleasure me all day until I can’t walk? You, sir, have nothing to be sorry for.” I kissed his lips sweetly before reaching down to grasp his already hard cock, aligning it with my entrance. I grabbed the side of the tub for balance as he wrapped an arm around my waist. From this angle I had all the control, and that was a powerful feeling, one that I enjoyed. He took my nipples into his mouth, lightly running his teeth over the buds. Tightening my legs around his hips, I rode him like a halla, water splashing around us. When I started panting he reached down to rub my sensitive clit and we came together once more.

“Should we maybe…” he began before trailing off.

“Let someone know we’re alive?” I suggested.

“Yeah, that. Someone might just appreciate that.”

As we dressed I could tell there was something on his mind. His brows were furrowed and he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Alistair…” I said sitting down next to him and cupping his face. “What is it?”

“What if someone sees us coming down together?” I removed my hand as if he had delivered a shock to it, feeling hurt. “Wait, no,” he continued, “Maker’s breath, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just-I just didn’t know what this was to you. And if you wanted people to know.”

“If you want to hide what we’ve done, just say so Alistair,” I said with hurt in my voice.

“Hide? I don’t want to hide this. I want to shout it from the ramparts. Okay, maybe not the details, but at the very least, how much I love you.”

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. “You...love me…?”

“Yes, absolutely. And, well, that wasn’t at all how I planned to tell you that. I wanted to take you out to the garden, give you some flowers, maybe some wine and-” I cut him off with a kiss.

“I love you too. You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and you make me happier than I can possibly say,” I said breathlessly as he smiled at me. “And I’m willing to shout it from the ramparts with you.”

His smile grew sad as he gripped me tight. “I don’t want to leave you,” he said sorrowfully. “It’s only been five days, and yet I can’t imagine living without you, ever.”

“There’s no reason we have to be apart. The Inquisition is disbanded, and I can do my remaining work from anywhere. Say...somewhere like Denerim?” My mind was racing with plans now. I could make this work. We could make this work.

“So...time to tell the world?” he said, standing and taking my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made for Moira and Alistair to leave Skyhold and the secret of her heartbreak comes out. Also, smut.

Plans were made with Josephine’s usual startling efficiency. She was overjoyed, of course, and even more so when Alistair offered her a position in court. Cassandra arrived later that day and I told her of my plans.

“So you are leaving Skyhold? I am happy for you, do not misunderstand me, but what will happen to Skyhold? Will it go back into the disarray we found it in?”

“That’s why I asked you here, Cass. I wanted to formally offer Skyhold to the Seekers of Truth for use as a base.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“I am, Cass. This is as much your home as it is mine. It seems only right that it should go to a worthy cause such as the Seekers. I want to see them rebuilt, to see you dream come true.”

“I don’t know what to say. Except thank you, Moira. Thank you.” She looked overwhelmed with emotion, a rare sight.

* * *

 

I saw Alistair standing in the doorway to the great hall, looking around in confusion. I ran up to greet him.

“There you are my love. Do you have a map I could use? I’m trying to plot the best way for us to get to Denerim, and I want to show you the most beautiful parts of my land.”

“Of course we have a map, I didn’t run the Inquisition by blindly picking a direction and running towards it.” I said with a laugh. “Follow me, my dear, and you will see what few haven’t-the Inquisition War Room…”

“I’m intrigued.”

I led him back through Josephine’s unusually empty office back to the war room, where our large map of Thedas still stood.

“So this is where it all happened?” he said with a touch of awe, running his fingers over the map. “What was this for?” he asked as he picked up one of the markers over Denerim.

“That was for the assassins in your kitchen that we saved you from.” I said with a chuckle.

“Oh yeah, those bastards.” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t think I ever properly thanked you for that.” His eyes started to twinkle, and he wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me towards him for a kiss.

He kissed me deeply, one hand fisted in my hair and the other dipping down to cup my ass as he pushed me up against the table. He slipped one thigh between mine, allowing me to grind down on it and I moaned into our kiss. I could feel his erection straining against his leather trousers, and I reached down to cup him with my hand. He swatted me away saying “No, love, this is about you. Thanking you for everything you’ve done.”

With that he unbuttoned my leathers, slipping them down to my knees along with my small clothes before hoisting me up onto the table. I kicked off my slippers so that he could finish removing my clothes. He knelt between my legs, rubbing and nipping at my feet. I giggled and he smiled at me before kissing up my legs, occasionally reaching his tongue out to swipe against my skin. As he reached the apex of my thighs he paused, looking up at me with lidded eyes, and I whined, wanting his mouth on me.

“Alistair…” I whimpered.

“Patience, love. Patience.” he crooned.

“Someone could walk in on us at any moment!”

“I know.” he said with a wicked smile as he finally lowered his head down to lick up my slit. He placed my legs on his shoulders, opening me up further to him. He avoided my clit for the time being, instead licking into my entrance and lapping up my juices. I began to snake my hand down to touch my clit and he batted my hand away, clasping it in one of his.

“Alistair, please.” I begged. He looked up at me, mouth glistening with my juices before licking at my clit, running circles around it with his tongue. I threw my head back and moaned as he licked and sucked at me like a man starved. Whoever taught him to do this deserved a medal. His hand reached up, and I felt his calloused fingers circling my entrance. I struggled to swallow the noises coming up out of my throat as he entered me with his fingers, pumping and curling them. He slipped his hand from mine and I heard him untie his trousers and knew he was taking himself in hand. The coil in my belly just grew tighter as I bucked my hips up to meet him. As he sucked on my clit, tongue flicking across it, I could feel him moan into me and the feeling sent shockwaves through my body.

I bit my lip in an effort not to scream as he curled his fingers hard inside of me, moaning against my clit as my walls clamped around him. He was panting as he pumped his cock in his hand, and I could tell he was close to completion. I got down on my knees and took him in my mouth and he grunted.

“Moira, yes. Oh yes, just like that.” I sucked him, twirling my tongue around the head of his cock as he pumped at the base. He emptied his seed into my mouth with a strangled sob as he collapsed to his knees in front of me.

I had just finished lacing up my trousers and straightening my unkempt hair when Josephine entered the room.

“My lady, your Highness, there you are.” she said with a curtsey.

“We were just going over the best routes to Denerim. We’ll be stopping in Redcliffe, of course. And I wish to see the Grey Warden memorial at Ostagar, then we’ll head on from there.” I hoped she believed my lie. And didn’t smell the scent of sex and sweat in the air.

“That sounds very well, my lady. And my plans have been proceeding nicely as well, all relevant staff has been informed of the move.”

“Thank you Josie. What would I do without you?”

* * *

 

I was deep in thought as I walked the ramparts with Alistair at my side. Skyhold had been my home for years now, and it made me feel safe. Now I was planning to leave the safety of my home once again for somewhere new and unknown. As Alistair squeezed my hand I remembered why I was leaving: to be with the man I love. I smiled up at him and he kissed me softly.

As we walked in from the cool air, he turned to me. “I’ve always meant to ask, what was this room for? Did someone find the joy of painting?” I stopped, feeling the blood drain from my face.

“Let’s go upstairs. There’s a lot I should probably tell you.” I was dreading this. I should have told him about Solas sooner, but couldn’t find the courage. He deserved to know about him.

“You’re kind of making me worried. Like a lot worried. What’s going on?” he asked as we sat on my bed, his voice laced with concern and a hint of panic.

“Okay, here goes, the full story. That room? That was the office of one of my companions, an elven mage named Solas. Solas and I we-we were together. I loved him, but he left me.” At this I could feel tears begin to prick my eyes, and Alistair grabbed my hand, holding it tightly.

“Then he was a fool, if he left you.”

“He’s no fool, Alistair, he’s actually dangerous. He-he’s actually a god. One of my gods, Fen’harel. I found him again during that mess with the Qunari during the Exalted Council, he told me everything. And that he plans to destroy the world to rip down the Veil. That’s the topping to this whole mess of a relationship. That and the ‘nice to see you again, let me take your hand.’ part.”

“He took your hand?” Alistair said in horror.

“Yes. Well, no. He took the mark off my hand, but the hand was already too badly damaged.” I could feel the hand in question throb. “But seriously, that’s what you took from that?”

“Well, no, I’m still processing the whole your former lover wants to destroy the world thing.”

“I know it’s a lot, but I thought you had a right to know. And he wasn’t my lover. W-we never did that. It wasn’t like that.” I stammered as tears started to fall freely.

“Hey, hey, don’t cry. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. Not without you. I love you.” he murmured, wrapping me up in his strong arms and holding me to his chest.

“I love you too.” I whispered. “Until the end of the world.”


	6. Chapter 6

I stood at the gates to Skyhold in my travelling clothes, willing my tears not to fall.

“This will always be your home.” came Cassandra’s voice from beside me. “I wish you all the best my friend.” she said, wrapping me tightly in a crushing hug.

Alistair stood waiting by our carriage with Magda in his arms, giving me all the time that I needed to say goodbye. Finally tearing my eyes away from the home that I had made, I walked over to him. He kissed me softly as he helped me up into the carriage. Placing Magda in her small bed on the opposite seat, he slid in next to me, putting his arms around me and pulling me to his chest as we drove off to our new life.

* * *

 

Alistair was determined to make happier memories of Redcliffe castle for me, to replace the nightmare of the year that never was, as well as our tense first meeting, which we’d both decided to disregard. He doted on me every minute of the day, caressing my back, giving me bunches of flowers, and pulling me into alcoves for quick kisses. We tried to be discrete, but we were in the stage of our relationship where we couldn’t get enough of each other. Arl Teagan caught us kissing in the library, but he just shook his head, turned on his heel and walked away while we giggled like children.

* * *

 

Back in our room I sat on our bed in my robe, brushing through my tangled waves as Alistair looked over the map detailing the rest of our journey to Denerim. I couldn’t help but groan as I reached my arm up, pulling the muscles in my back.

“Are you okay?” he asked with his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth set in a frown.

“Mhmm. Yes love, I’m fine. My back just aches from the journey.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s not that big of a deal Ali.”

He slid in behind me as I sat on the bed, placing his hands on my shoulders and gently caressing them.

“Let me help.” he said with a purr, slipping my robe off of my shoulders. He brushed my hair over my shoulder to kiss and nip at my neck and I moaned softly. “Hold that thought.” he said, getting up from the bed.

“Mmph, Alistair where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back. Why don’t you lie on your stomach.” I slipped my robe off and did as he suggested.

I could hear him rummaging through his bag and grumbling. “A-ha, there you are!”

He laid down beside me with a bottle of oil that he poured out into his hands, rubbing them to warm them up. “You ready?” he asked me with a smile in his voice.

I nodded into the pillow and he slid his oiled hands up my back and neck, swiping down to my arms. He dug his fingers into my aching muscles and I couldn’t suppress my delighted groan. He worked his way down, alternating between gentle caresses and kneading me with his calloused fingers. Special attention was given to my sore shoulders and lower back, where my muscles were the tightest. He traced my many scars, fingers lightly ghosting over them. He slid his hands down my arms, caressing them, rubbing and massaging my hand. When he touched the stump of my left arm, I flinched. I was still self-conscious, and worried what he thought about it.

“You’re beautiful. All of you.” he murmured to me, and I felt tears prick my eyes.

Sliding his hands down my back again, he just barely slipped his fingers under the waist of my small clothes, and I bucked my ass backwards. With a chuckle he hooked his fingers and pulled them down my legs. Pouring more oil in his hands, he continued his ministrations on my feet and legs. As he massaged my thighs, he would occasionally swipe against my aching cunt, making me raise his ass to meet him.

“Touch me Alistair, please.”

“Whatever do you mean my love? I am touching you. See, this is me, touching you.” he said teasingly and I gave him a frustrated groan while turning my head to glare at him. “Alright, alright.” he said, kneading my ass. He tentatively swipe his fingers between my cheeks and I jumped. He pulled his hand away as if burnt, and apologized to me.

“No, it’s okay. Really. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

“Have you ever- I mean, has anyone ever touched you there?”

“No, but I want you to. If you want to.”

He returned to kneading my ass cheeks, his oiled hands sliding across my skin. Dipping his fingers in between my cheeks he lightly rubbed my hole and I gasped. The sensation was odd, but not unpleasant at all. More confident now, he rubbed circles around the hole and the space between.

“Is this okay?” he asked. In response I lifted my hips towards him and his oiled fingers slipped into my sopping wet cunt. I shuddered and moaned, pushing my hips back further.  
“Alistair, I need you. I need you inside of me.” He groaned and I felt him shift on the bed as he took off his small clothes. He tripped himself up in them, falling over me and cursing, and I bit my lip to stifle my laugh.

“Hush, you.” He straddled my legs, pulling me up by my hips so that my ass was in the air. I propped myself up with my arm, letting my sensitive nipples rub against the sheets and turned my head to look at him. He was lining his cock up with my cunt and looked me in the eyes as he entered me. We both moaned in unison as he seated himself fully in me. I felt the coil in my core grow tighter with every thrust of his. He was kneading my ass with one hand before he quickly pulled it back, slapping me roughly on my ass and I could feel the spot growing red immediately.

“Alistair! Yes! Don’t stop.”

“Come for me Moira.” he groaned. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” he chanted as he thrust into me.

When he snaked his hand around to rub circles around my clit my walls clenched around him and I saw stars burst in front of my eyes. I gave a broken yell as he grunted and emptied his seed in me.

When he pulled out I could feel his seed drip down my thighs. Sated and fully relaxed, I collapsed onto the bed with him beside me, our breathing ragged.

After a while I felt myself growing drowsy when suddenly a thought occurred to me. “Alistair, what if I get pregnant? What would your people think of you bringing home a pregnant elf lover?” I was suddenly panicked.

“I-I don’t think that will happen Moira. Grey Wardens, it-it’s very hard for us to conceive children.” he said, looking sorrowful. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. I don’t know if you even want children.”

“Oh.” I said thoughtfully. In truth, I hadn’t really thought of children in any definite manner. I thought someday I would want them, maybe at least one.

“You’re upset. I’m sorry. I know it’s a lot to deal with. But there may be possibilities. Warden Amell, he was able to have a child with Morrigan. Although that might have been magic, I don’t know.”

“Alistair, don’t worry. I’m not upset and this is a conversation that can wait until another time.” I said, stroking his face gently.

When sleep finally took me I dreamt of a life with Alistair, a brood of small laughing children around our feet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Alistair spend a day at the beach away from prying eyes, but their future might be in jeopardy.

Standing on the seashore with the love of my life, I had never felt happier, just overly fatigued. It had been over a month since we set off from Skyhold, and it was a relief to finally arrive at my new home. It felt like the whole of Denerim had celebrated my arrival, and festivities went on for a week, with dancing and feasts every night. Alistair had taken great delight at showing me off, and doted on me constantly, making sure I had everything I needed to settle into the castle and life in the city. 

But something felt off, there were times when he was distant and distracted. One day he went away entirely, and he evaded my questions about where he had been. I didn’t want to nag him though, I didn’t want to be that kind of woman. I hoped, prayed, that he wasn’t having second thoughts about us. I couldn’t help but wonder if he had another woman in the city somewhere. I had taken such a leap of faith coming here with him, for him to change his mind and decide he didn’t want me after all would be devastating, and I couldn’t go through that kind of pain again. 

We had taken this day to get away from the city to enjoy some fresh ocean air and just be together. I was amazed that Alistair had his own private section of beach, but I guess that was one of his royal privileges. It was a balmy day and we were dressed in light clothes, and Alistair had taken off his shirt. I admired his incredible physique unabashedly as the sun caught his red gold hair and more freckles appeared on his skin. I caught him staring at me too, with my light summer dress cut short in a Dalish style, better to run in. I had always been self-conscious about my body, with my large breasts and flaring hips that didn’t meet the elven ideal of a perfect body. My muscles from time as a hunter with the clan and as Inquisitor only served to make my body look larger. But Alistair made me feel wanted, like I was the most beautiful woman in the world, and with him I felt like it too. 

He grabbed my hand suddenly and ran, pulling me towards the waves as I yelled out in surprise and glee. As we splashed into the water he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he spun me around. He kissed me as waves splashed around us and I felt like the heroine in one of Cassandra’s romance novels. He put me down, both of us soaked, and walked hand in hand with me down the beach, just talking and enjoying being alone. 

“How are you enjoying Denerim? Is everyone treating you okay?” he asked, concern written on his face. 

“Oh Alistair, I love it here. The sights and sounds, all the people from all over the world, it’s incredible. And the people are so kind to me, almost too kind. Just yesterday, a man selling fine dwarven crafts offered me a protective charm for free!” 

Alistair had prepared an extraordinary picnic for us with all my favorite foods. Berries with honey and cream, Dalish bread that I was amazed he could get, and, inexplicably, ten different types of cheese. We sat in the sand and ate, enjoying the sound of crashing waves and each other’s company. He would pick up a berry, soak it in honey and cream and raise it to my mouth, then I would lick the juices off of his fingers, lingering as I swirled my tongue around. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from my mouth and I grinned wickedly. 

“Maker’s breath, do you know what you do to me?” he asked. 

“I think I might have an idea…” I said sweetly as I slid into his lap, straddling his hips and grinding down on his growing erection. Simply the sounds that he made were enough to make me grow moist with desire. He reached down to untie his trousers, unleashing his already hard cock, which bobbed against his stomach. 

“Can anyone see us?” I asked, concerned that someone might walk by. 

“No, the guards are posted far enough away, and they won’t come unless you scream, so let’s be quiet.” he said with a smirk, knowing the noises I made when he took me. 

I ground myself against him, rolling my hips. Still holding me on his lap, he reached down and pulled my small clothes just far enough out of the way so that he could enter me. I bit my lip to keep from moaning too loudly as he bit and sucked on my neck.

“Keep that up and you’ll leave a mark.” I said to him.

“That’s kind of the point. I want everyone to know you’re mine.” he said lustfully as he continued to thrust into me, bouncing me on top of him. He pulled the front of my dress down just enough to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently. My breasts hurt, but I chalked it up to forgoing my breast band today. 

We were both panting as he reached down to rub my clit with one hand as he placed his mouth over mine to swallow my screams as I came. I could feel his hips stutter and knew he was close, and wouldn’t be able to last with my walls tightening around him like they were. So I leaned forward and licked my way up one of his ears, and lightly biting the sensitive tip was all it took for him to come with a shout, emptying into me. 

“What happened to being quiet?” I asked him wryly when we came down from our high as I righted my dress, trying to look presentable once more. 

He was quiet now, looking deep in thought and conflicted about something. There was panic in my stomach making me want to throw up. I remembered that look on Solas before he took my vallaslin and left me, breaking off our relationship. I steeled my heart the best I could and took a deep breath, dreading what was coming next. I looked at the setting sun and tried to swallow the lump of emotion in my throat, willing myself to be strong and not cry. 

“Marry me Moira. I mean, will you? Marry me, that is? Maker’s breath, let me start over. Moira Lavellan, I can’t imagine a single moment of my life without you, and want you by my side as my Queen and in all things, so will you please marry me?” At this he pulled out a small box he had hidden under the sand, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. 

I could feel my jaw hanging open for several moments. This certainly wasn’t what I expected, and I was overwhelmed with emotion. I could feel tears prick my eyes. 

“Moira…?” he asked, looking utterly panicked. “If this isn’t what you-”

“Yes.” I said, cutting him off. 

“Yes…?”

“Yes, I want to marry you! I love you more than anything, of course I’ll marry you.” I was crying freely now, unashamed. 

He pulled me in for a tight hug, placing dozens of small kisses across my face as he placed the ring on my finger. We laid back in the sand, admiring the symbol of our new status. 

“I was worried you knew I was up to something, so I asked Dagna and Josephine to be as discreet as possible.” he explained. 

“They both knew? Wait, why did Dagna know?” I asked in confusion. 

“She made the ring. I couldn’t find anyone else who could work dragonbone like her.”

“Dragonbone? Is this from-”

“The ice dragon you fought in the Frostback Basin? Yeah. Dagna said that’s what your armor is made out of, and I thought it was perfect and symbolic and all of that. The emeralds I just thought would look pretty on you…”

“You put a lot of thought into this. Thank you, it’s so perfect.”

“Well, a perfect ring for the perfect woman.” he said earnestly. “You look chilled, do you want to head back inside?”

“I’m fine, I think that I maybe just got too much sun today, I’m feeling a bit woozy. But yes, let’s head back, it’s getting dark.” 

As he helped me up I felt lightheaded and a wave of nausea passed over me. I rushed to the bushes nearby to throw up the contents of my stomach before my vision went dark and I felt myself falling backwards. 

“Moira?! Guards! Guards! Come quickly! Help me!” I heard him say as if from a great distance as darkness finally took me.


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned as I regained consciousness, blinking my eyes in the bright morning light.

“Whaaa?” I questioned blearily before rolling over and retching. A healer rushed over to me with a bedpan just in time. I emptied my stomach until all that was left was bile, yet I still felt nauseated.

“Mistress Lavellan, greetings to you. My name is Angelia, the head healer for the royal family.”

“Why am I here? What happened? Where is Alistair?”

“Do you not remember what happened to you last night? You were ill and fell unconscious. I asked the King to step outside so I could better treat you.” she explained kindly.

“Is something wrong with me? Am I sick?” I asked, dreading some lingering effect of the mark, or worse.

“Mistress Lavellan, I have to ask, when was your last moon cycle?” I stared blankly at her as I tried to think of when I bled last, and my best guess was a few weeks before Alistair arrived at Skyhold. “ _Fenedhis_.” I muttered, my eyes wide.

“I’ll bring in the King, I expect you two have a lot to talk about.”

“Wait!” I said, and she turned back to face me. “Am I healthy? There’s nothing wrong with me?”

“I can not find anything wrong with you, no. The nausea will pass in time, and it’s likely you just over-exerted yourself yesterday.” She opened the door and Alistair nearly tripped himself in his haste to get to my side. He hesitated briefly before sitting down beside me on the bed.

“Oh, my love, you had me so worried.” he said, stroking my hair. “Was she able to tell you what’s wrong? Oh, Maker, tell me nothing is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong Alistair. But do you remember that conversation we had about you not being able to have children?”

“Yes…”

“You lied.” I said, rolling my eyes.

“Y-you’re pregnant? With my child?” I gave him an exasperated glare, biting back a sarcastic comment, instead grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach.

“I’m pregnant. We’re going to have a baby.” He rubbed small circles around my stomach, beaming as tears sprung to his eyes. “Oh creators, don’t cry. If you cry, I’ll cry, and it’ll just be a big mess of crying.”

 

We did end up crying, quite copiously in fact. We talked for hours, him rubbing my stomach lovingly. I could tell he already loved this tiny speck of life more than life itself.

“We should get married, soon, before I start showing. People will talk.” I said nervously.

“To the void with them, let them talk. I want to marry you because I love you and want to spend my life with you, not because you’re pregnant.”

“Alistair, you’re already taking such a big risk. I mean, marrying an elf. Having your heir out of wedlock will only cause more problems for us.”

“You’re the Inquisitor, you’ve saved the world countless times over, and the people love you. They don’t care if you’re an elf.”

“Alistair, this is what I want.” I sighed, hoping this wouldn’t turn into a fight.

He stared down at my stomach as if lost in thought, finally nodding. “Okay, if this is what you really want, let’s get married.”

“I’ll tell Josephine, she’ll have everyone here before you know it.” I said as he wrapped his arms around me and I felt myself drifting off to sleep again.

_I was lost, running, bleeding. And tired, so tired. I could hear Solas’ voice taunting me, coming from every direction at once. “You’ve lost everything you love, why do you still fight? You can’t save the world. You couldn’t even save your family.” I looked down to see Alistair bloody at my feet, our child in his arms, and I sobbed, throwing myself over them, trying uselessly to staunch the flow of blood. “Moira,” he said weakly before dying._

“Moira!” I woke with a sob, Alistair leaning over me with a hand to my shoulder, shaking me. “Moira, wake up love.”

“Alistair…?” I said, still panicked.

“Yes, love. You were having a nightmare, sobbing in your sleep.” I leaned up to kiss him hard, making sure he was real and not some dream trick. My heart was beating hard in my chest, and my face was still wet with tears. Alistair wiped my tears away, kissing me softly.

“It’s okay,” he said, “I’m here for you. Always.”

“I was so frightened.” I sobbed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, stroking my hair. I shook my head, grasping his hand tight in mine, remembering his dead body under me and I shuddered. He wrapped me in his strong arms and allowed me to cry as long as I needed, murmuring in my ear.

 

I had managed to get back to sleep somehow, but when I woke, Alistair was gone, leaving just a note on his pillow. _Wanted to let you sleep. Have business to attend to, so spend the day however you wish. I love you, Alistair._ I had the maid draw me a bath, and as I laid in the water I rubbed my hand across my stomach. I still couldn’t believe there was a child growing inside of me. A tiny part of Alistair and me. I was giddy, and tried to stifle my laughter as I heard the door open.

“Lissa?” I said, expecting my maid.

“Guess again, your queenliness.” came Sera’s voice from the doorway.

“Sera! How did you get in here?”

“What? You think I don’t know every guard and servant in Denerim?” she said with a shake of her head.

“Point taken.” I said with a smile, wrapping my robe around me before embracing my friend. “What are you doing in town?”

“Jenny business. You want in?”

“Sera, the future Queen of Ferelden can’t be seen slinking along rooftops in the dead of night to beat down some noble.” I said with a wistful sigh.

“Nah, nothing like that. Unless you really feel like slinkin’. There’s just some prick causing trouble in the Alienage. Figure you’ve got some pull around here now…”

 

I slipped into Alistair’s office as a stuffy looking noble was walking out.

“Wanker.” he said softly under his breath, and I giggled.

“Tough day darling?” I asked as I stroked his neck, lightly running my fingernails across his scalp. He shuddered and groaned at this.

“Ugh. Yes. I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you. Being the king is hard,” he whined, “there’s trouble in the Alienage and I don’t have reliable information on who it is.”

“Well, if it isn’t your lucky day. I happen to have that information and am willing to give it to you for a low, low price of, let’s say, three kisses?”

“Three kisses? That’s a steep price.” he said with a gleam in his eyes. “But I think I can manage that.” he said, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me deeply.

“That’s one, I still need two more.” He ducked his head down for another kiss, licking into my mouth before pulling away. He smiled at me before kissing me once again, taking my breath away.

“Now that your price is paid, my lady, I do believe you had information for your king…”

I was still breathless as I answered him. “Lord Larson is the man you’re looking for. That comes from someone I fully trust. If you search his house you’ll find propoganda against elves.”

“I had suspected as much, but wasn’t sure. Thank you. Should I ask who this source of yours is?”

“Oh, just some friends of mine…” “Well, thank your friends for me.” he said, kissing me once again. “I’ll send the guards out to Lord Larson’s home, and then I’ll meet you up in the bedroom for your reward for this information. Okay dear?”

“I’ll be waiting for you. Don’t be long, or I might have to take matters into my own hands…”


	9. Chapter 9

I stood naked in front of the mirror, examining the way my body was changing. Imperceptible changes to everyone but Alistair and I, but changes nonetheless. If anyone got suspicious, I could just blame my growth on the rich Ferelden food I had been eating. Just last night I had been scolded by Josephine for eating an extra slice of berry pie after dinner, but my appetite had been voracious since I had stopped throwing up every meal. 

It wasn’t just my appetite for food that had been growing, but my sexual appetite as well. Last night alone we made love three times, and I woke up walking like I was saddle sore. I was more sensitive as well, reaching new heights of pleasure and having orgasms that came one after the other, each building on the last. 

I grew damp at the memory, and laid myself down on the bed, burying my head in the pillow and circling my sensitive clit as my eyes clenched tight. I hadn’t noticed Alistair approach until he was right beside me, placing his hand over mine as I touched myself. I gasped as my eyes flew open. 

“We’re to be married, you know. That means you don’t have to do this yourself anymore.” 

“Maybe you should write that into your vows” I joked.

He gave me a look of mock consideration as he undressed, kneeling between my legs. I whined at his closeness, wanting him in me. With one swift move he buried himself in me to the hilt and we both moaned in unison. He reached up to fondle my sensitive breasts, and I flinched in pain.

“I’m sorry! I keep forgetting how sore you are. Did I hurt you?”

“No. Ali, it’s fine. Keep going.”

He kept pumping inside of me, tilting his hips to hit that glorious spot that made me see stars. He reached down to rub my clit, and I felt my walls tighten around him. I let out a keening moan, letting him know how much pleasure I was feeling and he smiled down at me. I could see beads of sweat drip down his face. As he grunted with his release I came again with a shout. Pulling out of me, he kissed me through the aftershocks of my pleasure and I shuddered. 

“What are you doing today?” he asked. “Besides me, that is.” He chuckled and I groaned at his joke. 

“Dress fitting. Vivienne and Josephine are coming by with a seamstress. All I have to do is try not grow anymore before the wedding. What about you?”

“Kingly things. Meetings with nobles that all want something from me. Have I mentioned how much work being the king is?”

“Hmm...I think I do remember you saying something about it once or twice.” I said with a smile. 

He stuck his tongue out at me as he rose to redress and I giggled. I rose to meet him for one final kiss before he had to leave. “I’ll see you tonight. I love you.” he said as he walked out the door. 

I had just finished bathing and was struggling into a slip when I heard the knock on my door. Throwing on my robe I rushed out to open the door to let Vivienne and Josephine in, followed closely by the small elven seamstress and my maid, Lissa. 

“My darling, you look positively radiant.” Vivienne said and I glanced furtively at my stomach. “You made such a good choice with this dress; it’s all anyone in Orlais can talk about, what you’ll be wearing for the wedding of the Age.” 

As they helped me slip into the dress, I looked up at my reflection in the large mirror and gasped. It was stunningly beautiful. Made of diaphanous layers of silks and chiffons, with flaring skirts and a pattern of flowers and leaves stitched on, it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. The pale pink color made my skin glow and accentuated my auburn curls. I felt truly feminine, a rare feeling for someone like me. I felt tears spring to my eyes. 

“I-I love it. It’s beautiful.” I choked out. 

“Now, now dear, save your tears for the wedding.” Vivienne said with a kind smile. 

As the seamstress pinned me into the dress, accentuated my figure even more, I talked with Josephine about further plans. According to her, everyone who was anyone was coming. Those people didn’t matter to me, I would be happy with just my friends and Alistair. 

By the time they got me out of the dress and left, it was nearing dusk, and I had an important meeting, so I dressed quickly and grabbed a hooded cloak. As I left through the palace gates, I threw the cloak over my head to hide my identity, and quickly made my way through the winding city streets, occasionally throwing a glance over my shoulders to make sure I wasn’t followed. 

I entered the small inn, I made my way upstairs and knocked on the door. As the door opened, I made my way into the room and removed my cloak. 

“You made sure you weren’t followed?” Fiona asked. 

“You think I’ve gotten soft? I still know how to avoid being seen.” I said with a touch of sharpness. 

“I meant no offense, my lady.” she said with a small bow.

“None taken. I presume you know why I’ve asked you here?”

“The wedding, yes. I think everyone has heard by now.”

“Will you come with me? He deserves to know his mother is still alive, and you deserve a second chance with him.”

“And if he rejects me? What then?” she looked forlorn as she asked me. 

“That’s a chance we have to take. This is a deep, old wound for Alistair, I have to warn you that it might take time for him. But he has a large heart, I’m sure he can find forgiveness in it.” I placed my hand on her shoulder and squeezed to reassure her. 

The walk back to the palace was tense. I still honestly didn’t know whether I was doing the right thing. I knew Alistair had a lot of deep resentment for being abandoned by his parents, we had talked about it often. I thought, I hoped, that meeting Fiona again, under better circumstances, and hearing her side of the story would allow him to be able to heal. I was worried how he would process my involvement. I had known for some time that Fiona was his mother, piecing it together shortly after we all met in Redcliffe, and she had confirmed my suspicions. Fiona and I had stayed in touch even after she left Skyhold, and in our letters we had concocted this plan to reunite mother and son. 

I swallowed my nerves as we walked into the royal apartments. “Moira! Moira, there you are! I was worried sick when I couldn’t find you. Who is this?” Alistair was in a panic. 

“Alistair, I’m fine. And you must remember Fiona?”

“Yes...I do believe I told you to leave my kingdom and never come back. Why are you here?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Alistair, love, I asked her here. I don’t know how else to tell you…”

“I’m your mother.” Fiona said. 

“You’re my what?” he asked, dumbfounded. 

“Let’s sit,” I said, overly cheerful, “We all have a lot to talk about.” I ushered Alistair over to a chair before sitting down next to him and taking his hand. 

“You’re my-my mother? But you’re an elf. And Orlesian!” Trust Alistair to dwell on the wrong things… “H-how?” he stuttered out. 

“I was a Grey Warden, Maric accompanied a group of us to the Deep Roads on a mission…”  
As she told her tale, I bit my lip as I watched Alistair. His brow was furrowed and his mouth set in a firm line, and he clenched my hand tightly in his. 

“...and so I asked Maric to make sure you were raised not knowing who I was. Duncan was a good friend of mine, I asked him to look after you. I thought it was for the best.” 

“You-you abandoned me!” Alistair shouted brokenly. “You say it was for the best, but you have no idea what my life was like!”

“If I hadn’t given you to Maric to be raised, you would have still been taken from me. I was a Grey Warden, and a mage. There was no way I would have been able to raise a child. I was trying to give you the best life possible.”

“Yeah, great going there…” he said bitterly.

“Alistair-” I started.

“And you,” he said, turning to me, “You knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how. I wanted to wait until the right moment.”

“So why now? What’s so right about this moment?!” he asked, voice raising. 

“This.” I said, putting his hand on my stomach. 

He exhaled slowly before looking up at me. “You’re right, as usual…”

“You’ve been carrying around this burden for too long, Alistair. It’s time to move on. For all of us. I want this child to have all the family it could ever want.”

“I’m willing to give this a chance.” he said wearily, looking up at Fiona. “For starters, there’s a wedding this weekend. I’d love for you to be there.” He gave her a cheeky smile and I laughed. 

“I wouldn’t miss my only son’s wedding for the world and all its riches.”

“And I’m seriously half Orlesian?! I feel like I need to go hug a mabari…”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairy tale wedding of the Age is finally here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined her dress as looking just like this: http://couture-constellation.tumblr.com/post/132560123928/zuhair-murad-haute-couture-spring-2015

As I stared at my dress hanging by the large mirror in my room my stomach fluttered with nerves. I couldn’t tell whether my desire to heave was from my pregnancy or my upcoming nuptials. 

I grew sad looking at the dress. I wished my mother could be here to watch her little girl get married. I wished she could be here to pin up my hair like she used to when I was young. More memories of my mother came to me, unbidden, and I couldn’t hold back my tears. I remembered the first set of daggers she gave me, and how she taught me how to use them. I remembered her red hair, much like my own, and the floral scent of her skin. She had raised me on her own, and her strength was an example to me. All I wanted was to snatch my mother back from wherever the dead go, just for tonight. Just so she could be here for me on my special day. I wondered if she would be proud. It was her, after all, that taught me to love and respect humans. And now here I was, getting ready to marry one. 

Alistair had left yesterday, dragged away by Varric, Dorian, and Bull for his last night of freedom. And drinking. I only hoped he would be sober enough to get to the Chantry on time. I had given Josephine permission to throw me a small gathering, but what I ended up with was a miniature ball. I had only taken a small sip of champagne before Sera grabbed me by my waist, spinning me around in a dance I didn’t know, and suspected she didn’t either. I felt like I didn’t stop dancing all night, and today my feet were aching. 

There was a knock at my door and as I opened it, I found Cole standing there. “I’m sad and in pain, yes Cole, I know.” I said as he opened his mouth to speak. 

He looked at me in confusion before finally speaking. “You are more than you were. How?”

“Oh, that.” How to explain my current state to the former spirit…? “Well, Cole, you see, I’m pregnant. I’m with child.” 

“You’re going to have a child?” he said with wonder in his voice. 

“Yes!” I said, smiling at my friend. “But you can’t tell anyone, no one can know. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand. You want your child to lead a life free of pain. You’re going to be an excellent mother, just like your own.” he said, and I started to cry again, hugging him tightly. 

“He’s right, you know.” Leliana said from the doorway. 

“Leliana! You-you heard that?” I said, sounding mortified. 

“I’m sorry, my friend. You know what they say about old habits…”

Cole gave me a sheepish look as he backed out through the door, shutting it.   
“Is this why you called me here on such short notice?” Leliana asked.

“No! This isn’t why we’re marrying. Well, okay, yes, I might have liked to have waited a bit, but no, this is what we both want. The-the marriage was planned, the child was not.”

“I understand Moira, I was just making sure,” she said, “and Cole is right, you are going to be an excellent mother, and Alistair a wonderful father.”

“Thank you. And thank you for coming to do the ceremony. I know you must have a thousand important things to do.”

“Think nothing of it. You and Alistair are two of my closest friends, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

She helped me into my dress and walked me to my carriage, riding with me to the Chantry. People lined the streets, throwing flower petals at our passing. This day couldn’t feel more magical to me. 

Leliana hugged me before entering the building. “I’ll see you up there. Good luck.” she whispered to me.

Everyone stood as I entered the Chantry, turning to look at me. I paid them no mind, for all my attention was on Alistair, standing there in his dress uniform and crown, more handsome than ever. As I walked down the aisle, we looked at each other, smiling. I couldn’t believe this was happening. My heart felt like it was swelling in my chest and I kept reminding myself not to trip.

As we stood upon the dais in the Chantry, we gazed into each other’s eyes, both of us crying the happiest of tears. It felt as if I had waited my whole life for this day. We both turned to Leliana, acting not as Divine, but as a friend to us both. 

“We gather here in the sight of the Maker,” she spoke, “to witness the marriage of Alistair Theirin and Moira Lavellan. You may now speak the vows you have prepared.”

Alistair looked at me solemnly, “In the sight of the Maker and Andraste, I swear to love and cherish this woman for the rest of my days. My love, I want you by my side as my Queen and in all things, never apart.” 

“Ma vhenan, Slyaise entaste var aravel. Lama, ara las mir lath. Bellanaris.” I spoke to him. In the common tongue I added, “I will stand with you as your Queen and in all things, never apart.”

Leliana beamed at us. “Now is the time to exchange rings.”

He placed upon my hand a small diamond ringed band that fit perfectly into the one he gave me at our betrothal and I placed upon his a matching ring made of the same dragonbone as mine, so that we would always be linked together. 

“In the sight of the Maker and holy Andraste, I declare you two formally wed.” she said, smiling. Turning to Alistair she said “You may now kiss your bride.”

He pulled me to him and dipped me down for a kiss perhaps laden with a bit too much passion for the Chantry as the crowd erupted with applause and cheers before bringing me the Chant of Light. I placed my hand upon it as I recited more vows, this time to protect and serve the people of Ferelden and to uphold the Chant of Light and the Maker’s will. After all my vows were said, Leliana placed my crown upon my head. I had walked into the Chantry as Moira Lavellan, former Inquisitor, but was leaving Moira Theirin, Queen Consort of Ferelden.


	11. Chapter 11

“See, this is what I mean,” Varric said as I tilted my head to kiss Alistair, “I couldn’t write this story. Too unbelievable. I mean, the whirlwind romance of two important and powerful figures, culminating in the grandest wedding of the Age? If I wrote that, no one would buy it. But my original point was this, congratulations Freckles, it’s good to see you so happy.”

“Thank you, Varric. Thank you all for coming, I’m so glad to have you all here. You guys are my family, I couldn’t have done this without you.” I said, beaming at my friends. 

“To you, Boss, may you live a lifetime of happiness.” Bull toasted. We all raised our mugs before drinking deeply. This must have been the tenth toast of the night, and we were all thoroughly buzzed. 

I was sitting on Alistair’s lap, my skirts falling around him in waves. He got along with my companions even better than expected, trading jokes and stories, roaring in laughter along with them. His occasionally wandering hands had them jeering at us. 

He looked down at me, amber eyes shining with amusement and his mouth turned up in a wide smile. “I love you wife.” he whispered. 

“I love you too husband.” He kissed me, deeply and with all the weight of his love. 

“Oi, you two. Get a room!” Sera shouted. 

“You want us to get a room? Fine, we’ll get a room.” Alistair stood with me in his arms. “I’ll be taking my wife now.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll be taking her all right.” Sera said with a leer and Alistair blushed up to the tips of his ears. 

Alistair carried me out of the room to a chorus of cheers and jeers and I laughed. As he carried me up to our room, holding me up effortlessly, I threaded my fingers through his hair and lightly ran my fingernails down his sensitive earlobes until he shuddered. 

He looked at me with eyes filled with lust, and I felt a jolt of heat throughout my body. He managed to get me up to our room easily, only banging my head on a wall once. Opening the door and carrying me over the threshold, we tumbled together onto the bed, kissing passionately. He moaned as he slipped off my dress, eyes eagerly drinking in the sight of me. 

“Moira?” he asked me as we were kissing, half undressed already. “Would you be up for trying something different tonight?” 

“Anything, my king.”

“Lie down and close your eyes. Don’t move.” I felt a jolt of arousal at his commanding tone and did as he told. “If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, tell me and we’ll stop.” He stroked my face as he tied a length of what felt like silk around my eyes so that I couldn’t see. He ran his hands down my legs, slipping off my small clothes, and tied them both up in turn. I understood now what he was doing; I had heard enough drunken stories from Bull to know what was going on. He tied up my hand above my head and I could imagine him leaning back to examine his handwork and I licked my lips. He must have seen me, because a second later he captured my lips in a bruising kiss. Not being able to see or touch let me experience his kisses and touches in new ways. Every patch of skin he touched felt lit aflame. He placed one final peck on my lips before moving down, kissing and sucking at my neck. He placed one sharp bite by my collarbone that made me yelp, and I could feel him pause. 

“Well, that’s going to leave a mark...” I said wryly. “Don’t stop Alistair, you’re not going to hurt me.”

He licked and sucked his way down to my breasts, swirling his tongue around one nipple and then the other, alternating between the two and blowing on the sensitive buds when I least expected it. 

“Are you wet for me? I bet you’re just dripping wet, all for me.” he whispered huskily. If I wasn’t before, this side of him certainly was doing the trick. His commanding and dominant tone had lit a fire in my core. 

“Will you touch me Alistair? Please?” I begged. 

“How do you want me to touch you? Do you want my mouth? My hands? My cock?”

“Yes! All of them!” I was frantic now, just needing to feel him on me. He was still and silent for several moments before I he ducked his head down to lap at my slit. I bucked towards his face but he was already out of reach. I could feel his breath against me and even that was driving me wild. He gently lapped at my clit a couple times before retreating, choosing instead to fuck me with his tongue, reaching inside as deeply as he could. He placed a series of nips on my inner thighs that would surely leave marks, but I didn’t care, it all felt so amazing. I rolled my hips as much as I could before he plunged two fingers into me, and I shouted his name shamelessly. 

“Are you close to coming Moira?”

“A-ah. Yes. So close.” 

“Good.” At this he removed his fingers suddenly, leaving me empty and wanting. 

“Alistair? What in the void?” I whined. He didn’t answer me, just let his breath ghost against my sex for several moments before licking up my slit again and starting the process over again, removing his hands as soon as I felt close. 

“If I remove your bindings, will you hit me?” he asked. 

“I’m seriously thinking about it.” I felt him untie my legs, crawling up my body to untie my arm, but leaving the blindfold. He flipped me around so I was on my knees with my ass in the air. He slapped my ass sharply, then kneaded the stinging flesh. 

“I love you.” he said as he entered me from behind, filling me fully and hitting that spot inside me with every thrust. My sensitive nipples rubbed up against the pillows. 

The room was a symphony of moans and grunts and we were both at the brink when he reached a hand around to circle my clit. I screamed with pleasure as he finally let me reach my peak and I could feel him empty his seed inside of me before pulling out and wrapping his arms around me and rolling me over. 

“A-alistair.” I barely stuttered out. “Do I even want to know where you learned how to do that?” I asked, and he blushed up to the tips of his ears. 

“I uh, might have gotten a few pointers from Iron Bull.” he said sheepishly. “Are you okay?” he asked, handing me a glass of water and lying down to caress my hair. 

“I’m fine. That-that was incredible.” I said, still recovering my breath. “So...what else did you learn from Bull?”

“Well, there are some interesting things to do with candle wax…”


	12. Chapter 12

I screamed as another contraction hit me. “ _Fenedhis!_ ” I shouted at Alistair.

“I don’t know what that means, but it sounds angry…Just breathe Moira.”

“Don’t tell me to breathe! I’ll breathe if and when I want to!” I knew I was being irrational, but I was in so much pain. I felt like I was being split in two.

“I need you to breathe” interjected Angelia as she stood between my legs. Glaring at her, I puffed out a breath. “The baby is almost here. I’ll need you to push when I say so.”

“Ughhh!” I groaned loudly. “Why did you do this to me?!” I asked as I squeezed Alistair’s hand tightly. I could feel sweat dripping down, and Alistair wiped my face off with a cool towel.

“Ok Moira, I need to to push as hard as you can.” I pushed and the pain was unbearable. A rush of magic flowed into my body as Angelia placed her hands on me and I nodding discreetly at her. Her hands were covered in blood and I felt like vomiting. “I can see the head, I need you to push again.”

“I can’t do this anymore.” I was feeling faint and exhausted.

“Yes you can, you’re doing so well. Just another push for me.”

I grunted and pushed, just wanting this child out of me. I screamed in pain, my eyes closed tight. I mentally screamed every curse word I could think of as my vision went black around the edges and I lost consciousness.

 ****  


I came to slowly, blinking my eyes open. “Moira! You’re awake!” I heard Alistair say from beside me.

“Alistair, what happened? The baby-is the baby okay? Tell me the baby is okay.”

“Everything is fine, love. You’re fine, the baby is fine, everyone is fine.” he said in relief.

I let out the breath I didn’t realize I had been holding, smiling weakly up at him.

  
“Would you like to hold him?”  
  


“Him? It’s a boy?”   
  


“It’s a boy. A beautiful, healthy baby boy.” Alistair said, beaming with tears in his eyes.

As he placed our baby boy in the crook of my arm I let out a sob. “He’s so perfect. And he has your nose. Good, that nose needs to be preserved for future generations.” Alistair huffed out a laugh. “ _Ar lath ma, da’len._ ” I said as I looked down at my child. “You are going to be so, so loved.” The boy opened his eyes to look up at me and I beamed.

 ****  
  


* * *

“Duncan! What did I tell you about riding Magda?”  
  


“That she doesn’t wike it.”

“That’s right, now come over here and sit with me and your sister. I’ll tell you a story.” He toddled over to me, his red hair curling up around his ears. When he looked up at me, it was with Alistair’s amber eyes.

“Mama, when is Papa coming back?” he asked sweetly, his head resting on my lap.

“Soon, pumpkin, soon.” I said, reaching down to ruffle my son’s hair.

Alistair had been away on a diplomatic mission to the Free Marches for several months. Although he wrote that he would be home soon, I had had a constant flutter of nerves in my stomach for the past week, and I grew more despondent with every passing day. If anything happened to him, Maker, I would burn everything down just to get him back. I couldn’t survive losing him, I just couldn’t.

Just then I heard a commotion at the gates, and ran down to see Alistair riding in. Dismounting from his horse, he rushed over to us as we stood there.

“PAPA!” Duncan yelled before throwing himself at Alistair. “Did you bring me presents, Papa?”

Alistair smiled as his pulled a brightly colored wooden boat out of his bag, handing it to Duncan. The child squealed with delight and we both laughed.

“And how fares my queen?” he asked as he turned to me.

“Better now that she has her king. Her scruffy king, she might add.” Alistair had grown a short beard in his time away, and his time travelling at sea had led to a new smattering of freckles across his face and his skin was darker. He leaned down to kiss me and the scruff of his beard scratched at my face.

“And how is my most favorite princess in the whole wide world?” he asked as he scooped Elanor out of my arm. She cooed and gurgled and Alistair placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

“How are you?” I asked, leaning into his embrace.

“Happy to be home, so happy. And starving!” he exclaimed.

 ****  


* * *

“ _Elgara vallas, da’len, melava somniar. Mala taren aravas, ara ma’desen melar_ ” Alistair watched me rock Elanor to sleep as I sang to her, “ _Iras ma ghilas, da’len, ara ma’nedan ashir. Dirthara lothlenan’as. Bal emma mala dir. Tel’enfenin, da’len, irassal ma ghilas. Ma garas mir renan, ara ma’athlan vhenas_.”

“That’s beautiful.” he whispered.

“ _Ara ma’athlan vhenas._ ” I said, looking at him.

“What does it mean?” he asked.

“I will call you home.”

“And you did. You always will.” He looked at the clock in the room before looking back at me with a wide smile. “Happy anniversary, my wife.”

“Anniversary? Oh, Maker, you’re right!” I couldn’t believe I had forgotten.

“You forgot? I’m hurt.” he said with a mock pout. “I got you something, come here.” he said, gesturing to the bed. I sat down as he rummaged through his bag.

“Alistair, you shouldn’t have gotten me anything.” I said, taking the small box out of his hands. It was a small pendant with the symbol of Mythal carved into it. My mother had had one just like it when I was young, passed down from her mother. “Alistair, is-is this...?”

“I got it from your clan; I did some dealings with them while I was up there. I thought you should have it, so you can have something of your home.”

I threw my arm around him as I pulled him in for a tight hug, hiccuping a small sob. I thought I would never see my mother’s pendant again, I thought for sure that the clan would have traded it away or something.

“Thank you, I love it. Although you’re still the best gift I ever received. I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

“Can you believe it? Five years since I walked through the gates of Skyhold and stole your heart away forever.”

“I can’t believe it; it feels like it was just yesterday,” I sighed, “You’ve made me so happy, I want you to know that. Five years ago I had nothing, but now I have you and the children. I have a family, whole and happy. And nothing is going to tear us apart.”

 ****  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this story, I really appreciate you all.


End file.
